


Love is the Warmest Colour

by Jakallx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I have No Excuse, It's a wedding, M/M, Marriage, That's all I got, complete tooth rotting fluff, happiness, inspired by a song? Alt-j's Nara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakallx/pseuds/Jakallx
Summary: Jesse McCree faces down his own wedding and finds out that Hanzo still manages to surprise him.





	

Jesse McCree was not a man prone to nervousness. Sure, he had been nervous at various points in his life, but when you stared death in the face as regularly as he did there wasn’t a whole lot to be nervous about in day-to-day life.

He swallows heavily as he stares at the doors to the little church. Well, he had _thought_ that was the case…

But his guts are currently having a competition to see whether they can strangle themselves in his own stomach and his heart beats fast enough that he’s almost afraid it’ll give out before he even has a chance to walk down the aisle.

He needs a smoke.

Halfway through his search, hands fluttering through his suit pockets like the swarm of butterflies in his stomach, a packet of cigarillos appears in front of his face.

“Just one,” says Ana. He takes a cigarillo from the packet and shoves it in his mouth before she can see how much his hands are shaking. His hands never shake. Not on a single job, nor a mission where lives were at stake. But lord, were they shaking now.

Ana doesn’t say anything, just raises an eyebrow and offers him a light. The second the smoke hits his lungs he feels it sink in. Forces himself to relax as he sighs out the smoke, tries to even out his breathing. He attempts a smile but it just ends up looking like his current emotional state: slowly shattering into a million pieces.

Ana was dressed like a distinguished noble woman, her deep-blue satin dress flowed around her, black hijab accenting the few wisps of white hair that escaped its confines. She elbows him gently in the side, “you need to relax, cowboy.”

 _Cowboy?_ Jesse had never felt more un-cowboy like in his entire life. No leather chaps, no comforting red serape, no spurs, no ostentatious belt-buckle, and no hat. He wears a sharp white suit with a bowtie that almost felt like it was choking him to death. A red rose is tucked in his top lapel. The lack of cowboy attire is no fault of his future husband’s either. Jesse had taken it upon himself to dress appropriately for his own wedding and he had thought Hanzo had suffered enough of his cowboy getup for the last three years.

Still…

Fareeha clutches his hat in one of her hands as she peeks through a tiny gap in the doors to what lay beyond. He had asked her to keep it safe and planned to jam it back on his head the second the ceremony was over, but for now he felt its absence keenly.

The cigarillo burns down and Jesse rubs it out on the bottom of his dress shoes. Not for the first time that day he wishes for his boots back. Fareeha looks around at him and gives him a thumbs up. It would start soon.

The nervous jitters came back in full force, like a wave crashing over him. Thoughts tumbled around like a wild dust storm in his head. What if something went wrong? What if he passed out?

What if…

What if Hanzo changed his mind?

A sharp pain in his other side made him jump and he finds himself staring into Fareeha’s eyes. They are almost at the same height, but the nervousness made Jesse feel like he was shrinking, falling further and further—

Fareeha snaps her fingers in front of his face. “Jesse. Chill.” She stares at him for a moment. Her big brown eyes have exquisite gold eyeshadow accenting them and her black hair is piled atop her head in an elegant spill. She is calm and collected, a raft in the ocean that Jesse is currently drowning in. She moves her head towards the doors, beckoning him over. “You’re not the only nervous one.” There is a hint of sly laughter in her voice as she takes his hand and cracks the doors open just enough for him to peek through.

The inside of the little church is decorated simply. They had just wanted something small, with the close friends and family they both had left. Jesse’s eyes wandered up the isle he would soon be walking down. Hana, Lucio, and Lena were almost bouncing in their seats as they chatted to each other. Satya and Angela both looked like they should be on a runway in Paris rather than a church in New Mexico. Winston towered over the both of them, just as finely dressed in his custom suit. Down in the front pews Reinhardt’s massive bulk sat off to the left so he wouldn’t block anyone’s view. Jesse wagered that Torbjorn was next to him, though he couldn’t see him. Jack sat on the other side of the front row next to a serene-looking Zenyatta. And on the other side of them was Junkrat and Roadhog, the inseparable junkers were almost unrecognisable in their dress suits. Jesse squinted at them, had Junkrat _brushed_ his hair? It looked like he had made an attempt and then promptly given up and had decided to leave it a frizzy mess. Jesse appreciated the effort.

The rest of the church was filled with other members of the new Overwatch and friends Hanzo and himself had made in the last three years.

Jesse finally let his eyes wander up the front steps of the hall to the alter. Gabe stood to the side, ready and surveying those gathered in the church with his sharp eyes. A tiny smile played at his lips and for a heart-stopping moment he catches Jesse’s eye and winks. Jesse sighs, that man missed nothing.

But it is the other man who stands just to the left that has Jesse’s attention.

Hanzo looks magnificent. More handsome than Jesse could ever be, a matching red rose pinned onto his lapel.

He also looks absolutely terrified. His jaw is clenched, and his eyes dart about constantly, as if he is caught in a trap and needs to find a fast exit. _Oh God,_ thought Jesse, _I hope that’s not what he’s thinking_.

Genji, who is standing just behind Hanzo in a navy suit of his own, must have had the same idea because he leans forward and puts a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder.

Hanzo almost jumps three feet in the air at the touch and Jesse tries to hold in a snort. Here was a man who hadn’t even blinked when they were surrounded by hostile omnics during their last job yet right now, surrounded by friends and family, he was acting just as nervous as Jesse felt. Genji says something to Hanzo, his faceplate tilting to the side. Hanzo’s eyes flick to his brother and his mouth twitches up in a shallow smile as the cyborg’s shoulders begin to shake in quiet laughter. Eventually Hanzo’s own shoulder’s relax slightly and Jesse’s fiancé—no, husband—takes a deep breath.

Jesse swallows his own nervousness as he leans back from the doors. Fareeha and Ana roll their eyes at him, the same expression, only on faces thirty years apart.

“It’s almost time,” says Ana as she holds out her elbow for him to hook his own arm through. “You ready, cowboy?”

Ready? _Ready?_ Jesse had no idea. In all his life, he had never imagined—barely even entertained—the idea of getting married. Jesse had been a lone wolf for so long, he had thought that part of his life had surely passed him by.

But then Hanzo… happened. He had been like a winter storm, sudden and violent and fearful. Lightning had struck Jesse from above and warm thunder had rolled over him. And when the initial cold months had passed, and Jesse had begun to get to know Hanzo, it had been like the spring sun. Or more accurately, like a dragon lazing in the spring sun. Jesse had never felt such warmth in his heart before, had never thought he was worthy of receiving a love like Hanzo had to give.

Then he had asked the dragon to marry him.

And now, here he is. About to get hitched. Jesse McCree—outlaw, bounty hunter, cowboy—settling down with the love of his life.

Was he ready?

The music started, a languid and passionate love song. It was an old one, but when Jesse had first heard it he had decided he wanted to walk down the aisle to it.

He hooks his arm through Ana’s, feeling her strength and letting it still his nervous heart.

Ana looks up into his face and smiles. “Ah. I’m proud of you, kiddo.”

Jesse doesn’t even have time to register the words slamming into his chest before Ana drags him through the now open doors and into the cool air of the church, Fareeha following closely behind.

Jesse feels like his legs are going to fall off they are shaking so much. He concentrates on his feet, one foot in front of the other. Left. Right. Left. Yes, that seems to be working out for him. The carpet on the floor has a tinge of green to it. Petrol blue.

He was halfway down the aisle before he even thought to glance up—

Straight into Hanzo’s deep grey eyes. They commanded him, held him, steadied him. Jesse’s body goes into autopilot as they stare at one another, losing themselves in the eyes of the other.

The church drops away. Jesse no longer feels the eyes of his friends on him. Barely feels Ana’s arm through his own. There is no sound except for the beating of his heart.

The edges of Hanzo’s eyes crinkle suddenly and the massive _grin_ that lights up his husband’s— _his husband’s_ —face almost makes the beat of his heart stop. He looks radiant. Hanzo looks radiant for _him_.

Jesse has to fight down the laughter that wants to bubble up from his stomach, so he grins back instead. Gives Hanzo as good as he got.

And then they were up the stairs to the alter. Jesse looks away from Hanzo’s face for a second to hug Ana close and whisper a heartfelt thank you. He tries to put twenty years of thanks into those two words, and when he sees Ana’s smile tremble and her eyes look suddenly glassy, he hopes he has succeeded. She takes her seat on the front pew beside Jack.

Jesse turns back to find Hanzo studying him. His eyes rave hungrily over Jesse’s well-scrubbed skin and come to rest on the air just above his head. A little frown creases his eyebrows and Hanzo leans in as the song comes to an end.

“Where is your hat?” he hisses, sounding for all the world as if he was mad it wasn’t witnessing their marriage too.

Jesse… did not expect those words to ever come out of Hanzo’s mouth. He is so taken aback his jaw gapes open for a moment. He hadn’t worn the hat, or any of his cowboy getup really, because Hanzo complained endlessly about how embarrassing it was in public.

Hanzo shakes his head slightly and reaches up to pull Jesse down by his jacket lapels so that their foreheads touched. Jesse had no choice but to stare into the stormy depths of Hanzo’s eyes, which is ok with him, he could do this forever, but the music had stopped and the church seemed to be holding its breath.

“A cowboy asked me to marry him,” says his husband quietly. If Jesse couldn’t see the sparkle playing in Hanzo’s eyes, he would have thought he was angry. “So I’m going to marry a cowboy. Where is your hat?”

Jesse feels like his heart might burst as he throws back his head and laughs. How had he been _nervous_? How had he ever _doubted_ that the man in front of him wouldn’t want to go through with this?

“I love you,” says Jesse, because he could think of nothing else to say, and nothing else he wanted to say. Then he feels the familiar weight of his ancient and tattered hat settle onto his (for once) combed hair. Fareeha dances back to her place just behind him and he silently thanks her for keeping it safe during the short journey down the aisle.

Hanzo smirks at him, looking pleased. “Love you too, Jesse McCree.”

They both turned to Gabe then, as the old Commander’s eyes roll to the high heavens. When they come back to earth, he raises his eyebrows as Jesse and Hanzo. “You two ready now?”

“Yes,” says Hanzo immediately.

Jesse takes one of Hanzo’s hands in his own. He feels the weight of the hat on his head, and the strength of the man at his side. “More ready than I’ve ever been.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Nara by Alt-j is my mchanzo anthem.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://jakallx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
